Jarred and Mutant school
by pourus-heart
Summary: Comprised entirely of OCs, this is not the same mutant school with wolverine and the rest. This is a mutant school in a made up city. The city is comprised mostly of angels and demons. Only few angels or demons become mutants so the school has mortals too


Just Another School Day

(Jarred's First day.)

It was morning again, a sunny morning in Marcelim City. Jarred looked up at the ceiling and yawned. _Another day in the life of me, _He thought, stretching. He hopped out of bed, fully dressed. Jarred hoped today would be more interesting than the last few days. It did seem promising, first day of mutant school and all. But Jarred didn't let his hopes get too high. He actually dreaded the day. Sure, it was a school for "Gifted" teenagers like him, but he would be laughed at anyway. Jarred tried to buy himself time by gazing around his room.

It sure was odd, like Jarred. The whole right side of the room was bright and had shelves full of toys and games. He never used that stuff. The left side was dark and had a musty smell. It held a bookcase full of forgotten tomes. He read those when he was bored. Jarred then looked down at his suit. It was, like everything else concerning Jarred, odd. The top right half that covered his arms, chest, and abdomen was a bright white. The top left, a blood-like red. The bottom left half, which went from Jarred's waist to his ankles, was black. The right bottom half was white. This suit symbolized Jarred's nature, half good and half bad. He was born like that, but being a mutant had given him another power.

When he was done examining himself he went to the bathroom to comb his hair. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. The left side of his hair was white, the other side black. Jarred brushed it down into his face, obscuring his eyes. He looked past his hair to his shoulders. Sprouting from them (or so it seemed) were wings. The left wing was white and angelic; the right wing was blood-red and demonic. Jarred admired his wings for a moment then realized he was late for school.

Jarred rushed out the front door of his house and leaped into the sky. He flew with all his might and landed on the school steps, just as the bell rang. He ran along the corridors and tried to remember what his first class was. _I should have brought my schedule. _He thought angrily,_ But, wait… YES... History! _He raced to the history room, and got there before everyone was settled. He sat in an empty seat next to a girl that had cloth wrappings all over her arms. He was about to say something to her when the teacher marched in, arms full of soggy books. _Enter teacher, flustered and angry._ Jarred thought with a mental laugh.

"Who rained on my books? Tell me right now!" The teacher yelled. Jarred blinked, _Some mutants can make rain, Cool! I didn't think about it but, it is a school for mutants. _He looked around, the teacher was still ranting. All the other students seemed to be looking at Jarred. Then he saw what they were really looking at. The girl beside him was giggling madly. She blushed when she noticed Jarred staring at her. But then she smiled wide and a torrent of rain poured onto Jarred's head.

The water plastered his hair to his face. He moved his backpack out of the way and threw his head back to drink in the rain. He spread his arms and wings, which were so big as to fill the gap between Jarred and the desks on either side of him. He swallowed a mouthful of fresh water and grinned into the cloud above his head. The class cheered and clapped, thrilled he had taken the rain in good humor. The teacher, furious, grabbed the girl by the arm. Jarred watched the fight unfold.

The cloud disappeared and the girl yanked her arm from the teacher's grasp. The teacher hissed and tried to grab the girl again. The girl, who, Jarred just realized, had bandaged up wings, jumped onto Jarred's desk. A new cloud appeared over the teacher. It poured rain and after a moment a flash of lightning flashed, and after the blinding light the class saw the teacher yelling and holding her fingers, which were smoking. The class clapped, obviously on the side of the girl. Jarred, still sitting at his desk, looked up at the girl and said, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Jarred." The girl laughed and said, "The pleasure is mine Jarred, I'm Clarise." She looked down at him and smiled.

The teacher was not down for long. After her fingers cooled she lunged at Clarise, with such power that Clarise was sent through the 10th story window of the class. Clarise screamed and so did many students, because Clarise could not fly. Jarred pushed the teacher aside and jumped for the window. Clarise was a few floors below him, caught on a ledge that jutted out of the building. She was obviously hurt. Jarred fly down to her and hovered by the ledge.

Clarise was unconscious, and her heartbeat was slow. Jared held his handsabove her. His hands held the power of life, and Jarred used it. To heal Clarise, Jarred held his hands there for a while, until Clarise opened her eyes and smiled at him. He lowered his hands and picked her up. There were cheers and Jarred looked up. The whole class had been watching from the window. Jarred ginned as a rain cloud appeared above the class and rained on them. Jarred looked at Clarise and laughed before saying, "I don't know about you, but I would rather go get an ice cream instead of going back to class. How about it?"

Clarise raised her eyebrows, "Wouldn't you rather go to class and be treated like a hero?"

Jarred grinned, "I would pick ice cream every time." He lifted Clarise and flew off to an ice cream store. The class cheered until they were out of sight. Clarise and Jarred sat and talked while they licked their ice cream cones. Strawberry ice cream with blueberries on top for Jarred; Vanilla ice cream with a nutty coating for Clarise. _Well, today wasn't a total disaster, I did get ice cream. And I don't think anyone in class hates me. But I guess I should get to second period before I deduce that. _Jarred laughed and Clarise rolled her eyes. "I wish I could read you mind." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jarred, who was wondering what part of human anatomy tasted best with ice cream on it, looked Clarise in the eye and said, "Oh no you don't."


End file.
